


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: A Very Steve Valentine

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [120]
Category: due South
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Valentine's day, Ray introduces Steve to someone close to his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: A Very Steve Valentine




End file.
